


Алый рыцарь

by LazyRay



Series: Ты, да я, да мы с тобой [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Second Chances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время сражения с очередной напастью Тони попадает в параллельную вселенную, где некий князь Стивен много лет назад потерял своего лучшего друга, товарища и возлюбленного - Антония, алого рыцаря.<br/>Тони не может вернуться самостоятельно, и почти не ждет, что его будут искать. И, кажется, уже и не хочет.<br/>Само собой, именно тогда его Стив и Мстители находят его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алый рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> _Эта идея не давала мне покоя, пока я ее не записала. Очень краткое изложение, не спорю. Возможно, когда-нибудь вернусь и распишу поподробнее._

**Портал**

По правде говоря, Стиву не было нужды вмешиваться. Мстители и сами разобрались бы. Агрессоры были вооружены мечами и луками и мчались на лошадях, возникая из зыбко дрожащего, слабо мерцающего портала посреди площади, спешно огороженной и перекрытой. Но Стив был относительно рядом, он был не совсем завален делами, и он помчался к месту схватки.

Он успел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как портал внезапно полыхнул алым и свернулся в ничто, и как Железный человек, крутившийся рядом и принимавший на себя свежие волны атакующих, исчез вместе с ним.

 

**Враг**

\- Ты! – прохрипел пленник, выпучив глаза. – Снова ты!

Стив видел его впервые в жизни.

\- Параллельный мир, – проговорил доктор Стрендж из-за левого плеча Стива.

\- Значит, и тут ты не даешь мне жить, – шипел пленник, дергаясь в наручниках. – Защитник слабых и убогих! Будь ты проклят!

\- Как вы попали сюда? Кто открыл вам портал?

\- Ничего ты не узнаешь от меня! – плевался пленник.

\- Не он открыл врата, – поморщился Стрендж, – в нем ни капли магии. Ему помог кто-то с той стороны.

\- Это твой волшебник? – пленник впервые обратил внимание на спутника Стива. – А где же твой Алый рыцарь, князь?

\- Алый рыцарь? – переспросил Стив, пропуская пока что «князя» мимо ушей.

\- Твоя верная тень, твой прóклятый друг, твой закованный в железо огонь. Твоё бесценное сокровище?

Закованный в железо? Алый рыцарь? Прóклятый друг...

Пленник замолчал на секунду и вдруг злорадно расхохотался.

\- Ты потерял его, – глумился он. – Ты и тут потерял его!

 

**Верность**

Ему потом рассказывали, как на поле боя расцвел огненный цветок и смёл нападающих с ног. Вероятно, было очень красиво и впечатляюще, но Тони больше всего запомнилось, как его с размаху приложило о землю и как отбило дыхание.

Он лежал и силился вздохнуть, когда над ним склонился человек. В доспехах. Но не как у него, а в первоначальном смысле этого слова: средневековых доспехах.

\- Алый рыцарь? – со страхом пробормотал этот воин.

\- Местами алый, – прохрипел Тони, как только смог дышать.

Связи не было. Словно всех Мстителей как языком слизало. Или, как начал подозревать Тони, слизало только его.

\- Ты вернулся, Алый рыцарь.

\- Ох, если бы, – Тони поднялся на ноги: чего лежать, дел невпроворот.

\- Воистину, верность твоя несравнима, Алый рыцарь, – падая на колени, с благоговением проговорил воин. – Ты восстал из мертвых, чтобы помочь своему князю!

Тони растерянно огляделся: вокруг него люди преклоняли колени, отдавая ему почести. Алый рыцарь? Ну, можно и так сказать.

Секунду: восстал из мертвых?

\- Князь будет счастлив узнать об этом чуде.

Вот чудом Тони давненько не называли.

\- Князь?

 

**Князь**

Почувствовав прикосновение к руке, раненый открыл глаза. Он не испугался, даже не удивился, увидев лицо давно потерянного друга.

\- Антоний, – сказал он слабым голосом. – Ты пришел забрать меня с собой?

\- Нет, – Тони сморгнул внезапную влагу с ресниц. – У тебя еще слишком много дел на этой земле, Стив. Ты никуда не пойдешь.

\- Как скажешь, – бледные губы князя изогнулись в слабой улыбке, и он закрыл глаза. – Тогда мне нужно отдохнуть.

 

**Волшебство**

\- В детстве я был слабым болезненным мальчишкой.

\- Да неужели, – усмехнулся Тони, не поднимая взгляда от книги.

\- Трудно поверить, – согласился князь, не обращая внимания на улыбку своего бесценного гостя. – Отец волновался, что я не смогу стать князем. Врачи не сулили мне дожить до совершеннолетия.

\- Что же случилось? – не получив ответа, Тони заложил специальной лентой свою страницу в хрониках и поднял лицо.

Князь глядел на него уже привычным Тони взглядом, полным тоски и изумления.

\- Антоний.

\- Что? – а еще Тони начал привыкать отзываться на это имя.

Князь издал смешок.

\- Антоний со мной случился.

\- Это мы умеем, – согласился Тони. – Антоний головного мозга, быстро и смертельно.

\- Да, – неожиданно серьезно согласился князь. – Это было быстро, мне хватило одного взгляда.

Тони прикусил язык.

\- Их было трое. Я тогда и знать не знал, чего они хотели от ребенка, но попытался помешать...

А потом последовала история о том, как болезненный княжич хотел спасти неведомого ему мальчишку от похитителей, но преуспел только в отвлечении внимания на себя, за что чуть не поплатился жизнью. Взбешенные разбойники избили его, когда заметили, что их назначенная жертва ускользнула в суматохе (помчалась за помощью, как позже выяснилось), и помереть бы княжичу от побоев, если б не отец мальчишки, оказавшийся волшебником. Он даровал княжичу здоровье и силу, чтобы в последующих стычках ему чаще улыбалась удача. А спасенный сын волшебника изволил даровать своей дружбой и своим бесценным обществом, так как мозгов у княжича, похоже, не наблюдалось – лезть в драку, где у него не было ни шанса!

Тони едва отсмеялся, когда князь добавил с горечью:

\- Лучше бы он держался от меня подальше.

Тони уже знал, как умер его двойник: один из врагов князя убил Антония ударом в спину.

\- Стив...

\- Видеть тебя – величайшая мука, – прошептал князь, касаясь его лица ладонью, и Тони помрачнел, отстраняясь; князь не позволил ему. – И величайшее счастье, мой нежданный, мой желанный гость.

 

**Да**

\- Тони, – шептал князь. – Мой Тони.

Князь больше не называл его Антоний, когда они оставались наедине. Он не путал его со своим потерянным возлюбленным. Он знал, кто перед ним. И все равно продолжал глядеть на него горящими голодными глазами, продолжал касаться, привлекать к себе.

Тони никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит в глазах Стива желание, страсть к себе, и пусть это был не тот Стив, не его Стив, его влекло с неудержимой силой. Страстные взгляды, ласковые слова, вопрошающие руки – Тони еще колебался, еще не решался, но уже знал, что однажды скажет да.

 

**Поисковой отряд**

Тони стоял на крепостной стене, глядя на пустые холодные равнины вокруг замка. Он услышал шаги, но не шелохнулся, даже когда князь укутал его в теплый меховой плащ.

Он пробыл здесь уже несколько недель. Он не знал, как ему вернуться назад. Князь выслал отряды на поиски волшебников, способных помочь ему, но пока никто не нашел способа. Оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что его будут искать дома.

Надеяться. Или тревожиться?

\- Антоний, - тихо сказал князь. – Скажи только слово. Одно только слово, и я отзову поисковой отряд.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы сказать... сказать... что-то. Князь обнял его со спины.

\- Останься со мной.

Он мог бы. Он даже хотел бы. Что ждет его дома? Он всё разрушил.

\- Никто не придет меня искать, – сорвалось с его губ.

 

**Поцелуй**

\- Не верю, – улыбался Тони.

Да, он отдавал себе отчет, что делает и кому строит глазки.

\- Я прислушивался к его советам! – горячился князь.

\- Всегда?

\- Всегда!

\- Даже когда он порол чушь?

\- Он не порол чушь!

\- Никогда?

\- ...

\- Вот видишь.

\- Бывало, – сдался князь. – Но тогда я приказывал ему закрыть рот и помолчать.

\- И он слушался?

\- ...

\- Вот именно.

\- Я всегда мог заставить его замолчать.

Тони знал, что князь сделает, еще до того, как тот наклонился вперед. Он не стал отодвигаться или протестовать. Он закрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы.

 

**Поединок**

\- Что? – переспросил Стив.

\- Я вызываю тебя на бой, – повторил его двойник; его ледяные глаза были спокойны. – Пусть наш поединок решит, с кем суждено остаться Антонию.

\- Я вам что – прекрасная дама? – возмутился Тони. – Приз?

Стив не отреагировал на его слова, предпочтя не сводить взгляда с противника, а вот князь Стивен неспешно прошествовал к «призу» и положил руку на его плечо.

\- Нет, – ответил князь очень серьезно, – ты не прекрасная дама. Ты – мой второй шанс на счастье; благословенный дар небес; лучшее, что могло случиться со мной.

Эти слова заставили Тони замолчать, да и Стива застигли врасплох. Он знал, что князь дорожил своим Алым рыцарем и догадывался почему, но... «дар небес»? «лучшее, что могло случиться со мной»? Стив ещё помнил времена, когда он думал, что Тони Старк – худшее, что было в его жизни. Хотя мог вспомнить и другие тоже, когда он мог бы всецело согласиться с князем.

Князь Стивен тем временем оставил растерянного и опешившего Тони стоять в окружении своих рыцарей. Они охраняли Тони, не мог не заметить Стив, но не как пленника – как друга; когда-то давно Мстители могли бы стоять так вокруг Железного человека, оберегая и подбадривая его. Сейчас же они стояли кучкой в стороне, чужие здесь. Словно они уже проиграли, уже отдали Тони этому холодному миру, этому князю Стивену с непоколебимой уверенностью в себе. Может, и проиграли – еще до своего прихода сюда, еще в тот миг, когда Тони исчез в портале мстительного мятежника. Тони не кинулся им радостно навстречу, когда они пришли за ним, не теребил нетерпеливо, не спрашивал, когда они смогут уже наконец убраться отсюда домой.

«Что ты можешь понять? – спросил его князь. – Ты никогда не терял своего Тони – он всегда возвращался к тебе».

Возможно ли, что потеряет сейчас?

Князь шел к Стиву, сбрасывая лишнюю одежду на ходу: плотный плащ, тяжелые верхние одежды, пока не остался в одной рубашке, штанах и сапогах. Он пренебрёг даже кольчугой, оставив себе только меч, который и наставил сейчас на Стива.

На чужака, посмевшего посягнуть, возжелавшего отнять «лучшее, что было в его жизни».

Стив поднял щит, прикрываясь.

\- Я сражусь с тобой, если ты желаешь это, князь, – сказал он, сдерживая неприязнь. – Но не поединку решать, где останется Тони Старк. Не тебе. И не мне.

Он наконец-то посмотрел на Тони, укрытого роскошным меховым плащом, бледного от тревоги (или гнева?), сжавшего руки в кулаки.

\- Только Тони решает за Тони, – договорил Стив с улыбкой.

И Тони несмело улыбнулся ему в ответ, словно не мог не ответить на улыбку. Стив воспрял духом: глупец, как он мог сомневаться в чем-то? Тони всегда возвращался к нему!

Князь тоже всё понял и бросился в атаку с отчаянным криком. Он уже проиграл.

 

**Обратно**

Стив не нервничал. Он поймал мимолетный сожалеющий взгляд Тони, обращенный назад, к мрачным, торжественно провожающим его воинам, и крепче сжал его руку. Стрендж уверял его, что не обязательно держаться за руки, чтобы вернуться, главное проскочить быстрее, потому что обратный портал будет работать очень недолго, но Тони незачем это знать. Пусть позволяет сжимать свою ладонь, пусть цепляется в ответ, так ему ни за что не удастся внезапно передумать и остаться навсегда в этом мире. С этим Стивом.

Нет, Стив не нервничал. Но, может быть, он вздохнул с облегчением, когда они сделали последний шаг и оказались в просторной зале, где Стрендж устроил им портал в мир, захвативший Тони.

\- Явились, не запылились, – ворчливо приветствовал Клинт. – Нашли сокровище?

\- Вот мы и дома, – с облегчением вздохнул Сэм.

\- Дома, – тихо повторил Тони.

И разжал пальцы.

Он не глядел ни на кого.

\- Тони, – начал Стив.

Портал полыхнул еще раз и погас. А по полу покатился еще один человек. Лишний человек.

\- Стойте! – крикнул Тони, останавливая схватившихся за оружие Мстителей и безрассудно бросаясь к чужаку.

Не совсем к чужаку. Стив скрипнул зубами.

\- Стив! – восхищенно ахнул Тони, знакомым теплым тоном, но увы, он не глядел на Стива.

Или, точнее, глядел не на этого Стива, имевшего все права на взгляды, на слова, на восхищение Тони, на самого Тони, в конце концов, только потому уже, что они были из одного мира!

\- Антоний, – улыбнулся князь Стивен, принимая руку Тони и поднимаясь с пола.

\- Зачем? – опомнился Тони. – Я не знаю, сможем ли мы отправить тебя домой...

Князь Стивен пожал плечами:

\- Что мне там делать без тебя?

Он все еще не выпустил руки Тони. И, похоже, не собирался отпускать.


End file.
